How much you mean to me
by Wilka
Summary: Et si Alice et Jasper s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, de nos jours? Comment leur histoire d'amour si peu commune aurait-elle démarrée? JXA, AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à la formidable Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Enfin, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. il était prêt depuis quelques jours mais suite à un problème (mon pc ou le site je ne sais pas), impossible de le poster! Enfin le voici, en espérant que ça vous plaise! N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews, elles me mettent toujours de bien belle humeur! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 – Châteaux de sable_

JPOV

Pourquoi Maman avait-elle décidé que nous devions déménager ici, dans cet endroit si froid et humide, et où les gens ne parlaient pas comme nous ? Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas rester à Houston où le soleil brillait tous les jours, dans notre maison où nous étions si bien ? Ici l'appartement était petit, on entendait tout des voisins, et je n'aimais pas ma chambre. Et pourquoi papa n'était-il pas venu avec nous ? Et qui était la dame qui était là quand nous étions partis ?

Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses dans ma tête, et qui ne m'aidaient pas à m'intégrer dans cette nouvelle ville. Forks… Une ville qui s'appelait 'fourchettes', non mais franchement, qui trouverait ça crédible ?! En plus je ne connaissais personne ici. A Houston, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, je voyais au moins Peter et Charlotte tous les jours, et je me sentais plutôt bien…

Je savais que maman avait voulu me remonter le moral en m'emmenant au jardin d'enfants ce jour-là. Alors j'avais essayé d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. Au début j'étais resté sur le banc à côté d'elle pour observer un peu les autres enfants. Aux balançoires, il y avait les filles. Je ne les aimais pas, elles ne faisaient que crier à chaque fois qu'elles montaient plus haut, et elles n'étaient pas intéressantes. Autour de la cabane, il y avait tout un groupe de garçons, mais ils avaient l'air plus âgés que moi, alors je n'osais pas aller vers eux… Au toboggan, il y avait un garçon assez costaud qui essayait désespérément d'impressionner une petite fille aux cheveux longs et blonds. Il était bête, les filles se fichaient bien qu'on arrive à remonter le toboggan sans repasser par les escaliers… pfff…

Et puis, au bac à sable, j'aperçus une autre petite fille. Elle était toute seule, mais ne semblait pas en souffrir. Plutôt petite de taille, elle avait des cheveux noirs assez courts qui partaient dans tous les sens, et avait encore une trace de chocolat sur le coin de la bouche prouvant qu'elle venait de prendre son goûter. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait attiré mon attention, mais je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard d'elle. Elle chantonnait une comptine que je connaissais, et semblait occupée à construire un château de sable. Mais elle avait du mal à faire tenir les tours.

_« Jazz mon chéri, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec la petite fille là-bas ? Elle a l'air toute seule et je suis sure qu'elle sera contente de te prêter son seau ? »_

Instinctivement je secouai la tête, soudain timide. Je ne pouvais pas aller simplement vers elle pour lui demander si je pouvais jouer avec elle, de quoi j'aurais l'air ?! Alors je me contentais de la regarder faire, complètement subjugué par ses petites mains qui pétrissaient le sable pour remplir le seau. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire tenir la tour principale de son château, et commençait à perdre patience, quand soudain elle y arriva enfin, et poussa un petit cri en battant des mains. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en la voyant si contente, et intérieurement je mourrais d'envie d'aller jouer avec elle. Mais une fois encore, je n'osais pas…

Et puis un autre garçon s'avança dans sa direction, et lui demanda de lui donner sa pelle. Elle refusa, expliquant qu'elle en avait besoin en désignant son château de ses petits doigts, et se détourna du garçon. Ce dernier sembla contrarié, et d'un geste rageur donna un coup de pied dans l'édifice si durement érigé qui s'effondra aussitôt.

Retenant mon souffle, j'attendis la réaction que provoquerait ce geste inconsidéré. La petite fille leva les yeux vers le garçon, et serra ses petits poings en secouant les épaules. La crise était toute proche. Une larme coula alors sur sa joue, et puis ce fut le gros chagrin. J'aurais dû simplement être indifférent et aller jouer sur le toboggan qui venait de se libérer, mais au lieu de ça je me levai de mon banc, et marchai droit sur le vandale sans cœur. La petite fille sembla surprise de me voir venir vers elle, et je me tournai vers le garçon qui devait bien avoir un an de plus que moi.

_« Ce que tu as fait était très méchant, excuse-toi ! »_

_« Dans tes rêves ! Et pis d'abord t'es qui toi ? »_

_« Dis lui pardon !!! »_

_« Nan. Pff t'es trop nul de toute façon ! »_

Il n'attendit même pas que je lui réponde et repartit en courant vers la cabane où les autres garçons l'accueillirent en héros. Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Je me retournai alors vers la petite fille qui avait arrêté de pleurer, et me regardai avec curiosité. Je rougis légèrement. Elle était vraiment jolie. Pourtant d'habitude je n'aimais pas les filles, elles ne faisaient que pleurer et dénoncer les garçons aux parents. Mais elle c'était différent. Elle avait l'air gentille. Et sa petite robe rose lui allait bien. Et même le petit pansement Mickey qu'elle avait au genou était joli sur elle. Et je ne faisais pas souvent des compliments, alors ça prouvait qu'elle était spéciale !

_« Merci. »_

Je haussai les épaules, toujours incapable de dire un mot. Elle arborait maintenant une moue un peu boudeuse, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus mouillés, et elle tirait nerveusement sur sa robe. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose ou bien je perdrais toute chance de pouvoir jouer avec elle…

_« De l'eau. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« De l'eau. Pour les tours de ton château. En prenant du sable mouillé, les tours tiendront mieux… Mon père m'a montré ça une fois… »_

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis son visage s'éclaira, et elle prit ma main dans la sienne pour m'emmener vers le bac à sable. Sa main était chaude, et encore humide de ses larmes d'avant. Mais pour la première fois depuis que nous avions déménagé, j'étais content. Je m'assis alors en face d'elle, et elle me tendit la pelle qu'elle avait refusée à l'autre garçon un peu plus tôt.

_« Montre-moi comment on fait. »_

Trop content de pouvoir jouer avec elle, j'entrepris d'aller prendre un peu d'eau au robinet qui servait à se laver les mains, et humectai savamment le sable près de nous. Quand je lui démontrai que les pâtés tenaient bien mieux et plus longtemps avec ce système, elle m'offrit un grand sourire, avant de se lever et de venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue. J'en eu le souffle coupé, et mon cœur se mit à battre très fort. Aucune fille ne m'avait jamais embrassé avant, même pas Maria !!

_« C'est trop bien ! Tu joueras encore avec moi ? »_

_« D'accord. »_

_« Je m'appelle Alice. »_

_« Jasper. »_

_« Tu as quel âge ? Moi j'ai quatre ans ! »_

Elle avait dit ça avec fierté, relevant la tête comme une dame. C'était drôle, car elle était tellement petite qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait que deux ans.

_« J'ai quatre ans et demi. »_

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche en signe de surprise. Et oui, j'étais « un grand » pour elle. Mais son visage se radoucit et elle continua à me parler. J'étais vraiment content qu'elle ne se moque pas de mon accent, ou de mon drôle de nom.

_« Je t'ai jamais vu avant »_

_« On vient de venir ici avec ma maman. On habite dans le bâtiment gris là-bas ! »_

_« Oh, c'est juste à côté de ma maison !!! La jaune là-bas ! On va pouvoir souvent jouer ensemble alors !!! Je suis contente ! Dis, tu veux bien qu'on soit copains ? »_

Trop heureux, j'acquiesçai vivement, et nous recommençâmes à faire des châteaux de sable en se racontant des histoires. Je promis d'amener mes soldats en plastique la prochaine fois, pour faire comme en vrai ou dans les livres. Elle prendrait une figurine de princesse chez elle, pour que les soldats la protègent avait-elle dit. Sa maman approcha soudain, et après m'avoir adressé un sourire elle annonça à Alice qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Elle protesta un peu, voulant encore rester jouer avec moi, mais après s'être promis de revenir le lendemain, elle rassembla son seau et sa pelle et prit la main que lui tendait sa mère.

Moi ? Je restai dans le bac à sable encore un moment, la regardant s'éloigner en me faisant un signe de la main en souriant. Ma mère vint bientôt me chercher à mon tour, et décréta qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Elle me demanda si je m'étais bien amusé avec la petite fille, ce à quoi je répondis par l'affirmative. Je la convainquis ensuite de me laisser revenir jouer le lendemain, pour que j'amène mes personnages et qu'on fasse une histoire de méchants qui enfermaient la princesse dans un château, et qu'un prince viendrait tous les battre pour la sauver !!!

Ma mère sourit pour la première fois depuis que nous avions emménagé ici, et me serra dans ses bras. Ce soir là, après avoir pris mon bain et mangé toute mon assiette - même les légumes, je repensais à cette rencontre avec Alice dans l'aire de jeux. Je crois qu'on pouvait dire que je venais de me faire ma première amie ! Finalement, Forks n'était pas si nulle que ça...

* * *

**_Alors, alors? Vous trouvez ça comment pour un début? je ne sais pas encore de trop comment ça va tourner, mais ça viendra en écrivant ^^ Je n'ai eu aucun soucis pour m'imaginer Alice en adorable petite fille, elle serait tellement mignonne! ^^ Jasper aussi, je le vois bien. _****_A très vite pour la suite!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Babies on their mind

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, rien de nouveau sous le soleil ^^_**

**_A/N: Allez, nouveau chapitre! Je sais, je poste moins souvent qu'avant, mais j'ai aussi moins de temps, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez! Il faudra considérer que cet épisode se déroule quelques années plus tard par rapport à celui d'avant, en disant qu'Alice et Jasper ont dans les six-sept ans. Bonne lecture sous ce soleil de plomb!_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Babies on their mind

APOV

_« Je te dis que ça ne va pas du tout ! On ne peut pas décemment le laisser prendre l'avantage sur nous ! »_

_« Alors tu n'as qu'à demander à Emmett. Il sait surement lui ! »_

_« Non, hors de question. Tu crois qu'Alice sait ? »_

_« Si je sais quoi ? »_

J'entrai dans le jardin où Edward et Jasper semblaient en plein conciliabule, curieuse de savoir ce que les garçons pouvaient bien manigancer en secret. De toute façon ils finiraient bien par me le dire, puisque sinon je menacerais de répéter à maman qu'ils avaient mangé le reste du chocolat de Pâques qui était dans la commode… Et alors mon frère se ferait disputer par les parents et serait privé de dessert ! Hihi, moi aussi j'avais des armes infaillibles !

Ils étaient assis au milieu de la chambre, l'air très concentrés, quelques livres ouverts derrière eux. Je remarquai que Jasper portait le pull que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire le week-end passé. Il lui allait bien, j'étais contente.

_« Alice, Maman t'a déjà demandé de retirer tes chaussons de danse quand tu es à la maison, tu vas les abîmer à force ! »_

_« Mais je les aime bien ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux ! »_

J'adorais mes chaussons de danse. J'avais découvert cet univers quelques années auparavant, et depuis ne jurais plus que par cette discipline. Même si mon frère se moquait souvent de moi, Jasper me disait souvent que j'étais très douée et qu'un jour je serais une grande danseuse ! Ah, lui au moins il était gentil avec moi… Si seulement il ne s'était pas rapproché d'Edward… Quelle idée d'en faire son meilleur ami d'école ?! Je lui avais pourtant demandé, mais il m'avait seulement dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que j'étais sa meilleure amie de tout le monde.

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que je sais peut-être ? »_

_« L'autre jour à l'école, Jacob a dit qu'il savait comment venaient les bébés. Mais il a pas voulu nous expliquer. J'ai essayé de voir dans les livres de papa, mais c'est trop compliqué. Et Jasper ne sait pas non plus. »_

_« Bah, c'est ridicule, c'est pourtant évident ! »_

Tout d'un coup j'avais toute leur attention à tous les deux. Je savais quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, voilà qui était fort intéressant, surtout quand on considérait qu'ils étaient plus vieux que moi. Enfin surtout Edward, il avait presque deux ans de plus que moi, alors que Jasper n'avait que six mois d'écart avec moi. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas malins, j'avais déjà posé la question plusieurs mois auparavant à ma mère après avoir vu un documentaire à la télévision. C'était étonnant que deux garçons aussi éveillés qu'Edward et Jasper n'aient jamais eu l'idée de demander aux parents un jour ! Encore pour Jasper, peut-être que c'était plus normal, sa mère n'était pas très disponible ces derniers temps, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était remise à fréquenter un autre homme. L'ambiance à la maison était souvent tendue, alors il venait chez nous chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le nouvel ami de sa mère, et son père lui manquait beaucoup. Il ne le voyait presque plus, et en souffrait…

_« Ben si tu es si maline, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer ! »_

_« Certainement pas si tu es aussi désagréable ! »_

_« Alice, s'il te plaît, explique-nous ce que tu sais… »_

C'était drôle comme j'étais de suite plus encline à répondre quand c'était Jasper qui demandait. Déjà parce que lui au moins, il était toujours poli, et puis parce que c'était mon meilleur ami. Depuis le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés au parc, nous ne nous étions plus jamais quittés et faisions tout ensemble. Finalement il avait fini par sympathiser avec mon idiot de frère et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui aussi. Maman disait que c'était normal, que c'était des garçons et qu'à leur âge ils avaient besoin de faire des trucs entre eux. Mais moi aussi je voulais pouvoir jouer avec eux ! Souvent j'arrivais à me joindre à eux, et me mêlais à leurs jeux. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile, surtout quand il était question de baseball ou de foot. J'étais une danseuse moi, pas une brute ! Enfin, encore une fois, Jasper me prenait toujours dans son équipe et faisait toujours tout pour ne pas que je me fasse mal.

_« C'est pourtant facile. Pour le bébé, on le sait tous, il faut un papa et une maman. »_

_« Oui mais ça on sait déjà ! »_

_« Oh ne commence pas à m'interrompre Eddie, sinon je ne dirai rien. »_

Tout en disant cela j'avais croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine, affichant une moue boudeuse à laquelle aucun des deux ne pourrait résister bien longtemps. Comme prévu, ce dernier s'excusa alors, et m'encouragea à continuer mon explication.

_« Bon, je disais donc, on prend un papa et une maman. Il faut aussi qu'ils soient mariés, sinon ça ne marche pas. Ensuite, le papa et la maman s'aiment très fort, font un câlin et la petite graine vient se mettre dans le ventre de la maman. Et après ça se transforme en bébé et après il sort de la maman. »_

_« C'est bizarre… »_

_« J'y peux rien, c'est maman qui m'a expliqué. »_

_« Mais comment une petite graine peut aller dans le ventre de la maman ? Je veux dire, les humains ne fabriquent pas de graines, on est pas des plantes ! »_

Jasper avait raison, ce point là restait obscure pour moi aussi. Je n'y avais pas trop réfléchi sur le moment, mais maintenant qu'il soulevait le problème, je me posais aussi la question.

_« Peut-être qu'on appelle ça une graine mais que ça n'en est pas vraiment une ? »_

_« Oui, surement. Et comment elle atterrit dans le ventre de la maman à ton avis ? »_

_« Bah c'est facile ! Quand le papa il embrasse la maman ! »_

Ce qu'ils étaient bêtes parfois ! C'était pourtant bien évident non ! Le papa prenait la maman dans ses bras, il lui faisait un câlin et après ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche, et alors la petite graine allait dans le ventre de la maman. Et ces deux là étaient censés être plus grands que moi ?! Pff, n'importe quoi !

_« Emmett a déjà embrassé Rosalie à l'école, et pourtant elle a pas eu de bébé ! »_

_« Mais tu écoutes un peu ce que je te dis ? Il faut qu'ils soient mariés pour que ça marche ! Sinon ben ça ne fait rien du tout ! Sinon tu imagines tous les bébés qu'il y aurait sur la terre ?! »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Tu crois qu'une maman peut attraper un bébé juste parce qu'elle a embrassé son mari ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? S'ils sont amoureux ça doit marcher ! Regarde, mon papa et ma maman s'aiment fort, et ils nous ont eus, Edward et moi… Et ta maman était encore mariée à ton papa quand tu es né Jazz…»_

_« Oui, tu as surement raison… »_

Il était adorable ! Il finissait toujours par se ranger à mon avis, pas comme mon frère qui cherchait toujours la petite bête ! Enfin pour cette fois il accepta mon explication et alla marquer tout ça dans son carnet secret. Il l'appelait comme ça, mais c'était un peu ridicule puisque nous connaissions tous son existence et où il le cachait. Il inscrivit consciencieusement cette histoire de papa, de maman, de graine et de baiser. Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit.

_« Eddie, tu as dit qu'Emmett avait embrassé Rosalie non ? »_

_« Oui, il l'a dit à tout le monde à la récréation. »_

_« Et toi, tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? »_

_« Beurk, non ! »_

Je me mis à rire devant la mimique dégoûtée de mon frère. Ca lui ressemblait bien, ça ! Pourtant j'avais vu comment les filles à l'école le regardaient. Plusieurs de mes copines m'avaient dit qu'elles le trouvaient beau. Personnellement je le trouvais surtout énervant, mais bon, ça allait, il était gentil parfois. Et puis c'était cool quand il venait avec Jasper mettre une raclée aux garçons qui m'embêtaient dans la cour.

Ensuite, je me tournai vers Jasper. Je voulais le lui demander depuis longtemps, mais n'avais jamais trouvé la bonne occasion. Je lui posai alors la question, penchant ma tête sur le côté pour lui montrer mon attention. Il baissa alors soudain les yeux, fixant ses chaussures, se joues s'empourprant légèrement.

_« N… non… Et… Et toi ?»_

_« Moi non plus. Maman m'a dit un jour qu'on n'embrassait que les gens qu'on aimait vraiment, alors qu'il fallait être sûr que c'était la bonne personne. Et les garçons à l'école sont bêtes. »_

Il acquiesça doucement, et allait dire quelque chose, quand mon grand dadet de frère l'interrompit en souriant bêtement.

_« Je connais quelqu'un qui aimerait bien t'embrasser, Alice. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! »_

_« Tais-toi donc Edward, tu dis n'importe quoi ! »_

_« Regarde Alice, Jasper est tout rouge ! »_

Je tournai la tête vers Jasper. En effet, il semblait particulièrement nerveux, et ne décollait pas son regard de ses chaussures. Je réfléchis un instant. Edward était-il en train de me dire que Jasper voulait m'embrasser, moi ? Quelle étrange idée ! Enfin bon. Même si c'était un garçon, et que les garçons étaient nuls, lui c'était différent. C'était mon ami. Est-ce qu'on pouvait passer de « amie » à « amoureux » ? Est-ce que Jasper était mon amoureux ? Ma copine Angela m'avait dit un jour qu'elle avait un chéri. Même qu'ils se tenaient par la main, et parfois jouaient ensemble à la récréation, devant tout le monde. J'aurais bien aimé faire ça avec Jasper…

_« C'est vrai Jazz ? »_

Il ne me répondit pas, ses joues encore plus rouges que son pull-over. Je vins alors m'asseoir à côté de lui, ignorant les sifflements moqueurs de mon frère.

_« Jazz… »_

_« Ne l'écoute pas Alice… »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Il faut que je rentre maintenant, ma mère va être fâchée si je suis en retard pour dîner. On se voit demain à l'école d'accord ? »_

Un peu déçue, je me contentais de hocher la tête, surprise de distinguer un peu de colère et d'embarras chez celui qui avait toujours été parfaitement égal à lui-même. Mon frère fut étonné lui aussi, et le salua timidement. Il quitta alors la chambre d'Edward et je l'entendis saluer poliment mes parents au salon avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'effet de surprise passé, j'étais maintenant fâchée et confuse. Et il me fallait un coupable, je décidai donc que ce serait Edward.

_« C'est malin il est parti maintenant ! »_

_« Je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça… »_

_« Si jamais il ne veut plus être mon copain après ça, je ne te parlerai plus jamais de la vie ! »_

Et prenant mon air le plus dramatique que je pouvais, je sortis de la chambre la tête haute, comme dans les films, et rejoignis ma chambre en fermant la porte. Je me laissai alors tomber sur le lit, racontant à mon nounours préféré ce qu'il venait de se passer…

* * *

**_Alors? Vous avez aimé? N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrai progresser! _**

**_A très bientôt! :o)_**


	3. Birthday Boy

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, même si elle ne nous a jamais dit à quoi ils ressemblaient quand ils étaient petits! ^^_**

**_A/N: Voilà, je profite de la pause déjeuner pour vous mettre mon nouveau chapitre. Alors il faut considérer que Jasper et Alice ont huit-neuf ans environ. Et pour la petite histoire, Action/Vérité est sans doute LE jeu de ma jeunesse, celui qui donna lieu à bien des histoires dans mon groupe d'amis de l'époque. Pour ceux et celles de ma génération, obligé que vous connaissiez, c'était un classique comme l'élastique ou la marelle. Allez je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Birthday Boy

JPOV

J'avais attendu avec impatience la fête d'aujourd'hui. Emmett fêtait ses dix ans, et il avait organisé un anniversaire avec tous les copains et les copines de l'école. Et comme il faisait beau, nous pourrions surement aller jouer dehors ! J'avais demandé l'autorisation à ma mère pour pouvoir y aller la veille, et elle avait accepté sans trop faire d'histoire. De toute façon depuis qu'elle avait son nouveau mari, ce que je faisais lui importait peu. Elle préférait passer du temps avec lui, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Il était ennuyeux, ne parlait pas beaucoup, ou seulement pour faire des reproches, et je le savais, il l'avait déjà fait pleurer une fois. Mon père aussi s'était trouvé une autre femme, il me l'avait présentée quand j'étais retourné à Houston pour les vacances. Elle était gentille, mais ce n'était pas ma mère… Et je n'aimais pas comme elle embrassait mon père à pleine bouche devant moi en l'appelant « chéri ». Beurk ! Et elle mettait trop de parfum, et des vêtements trop bizarres…

Je pris soin de ne pas oublier le cadeau que j'avais pour Emmett, le dernier jeu vidéo dont nous avions parlé l'autre jour, et me rendis chez Alice pour la récupérer au passage avec son frère. Edward était déjà devant la maison, et semblait perdre patience.

_« Salut Jasper ! »_

_« Bonjour Edward ! Alice ne vient pas ? »_

_« Oh, si, mais tu sais comment sont les filles… »_

_« Eddie je t'ai entendu !!! Ah, salut Jazz ! »_

Alice sortit alors à son tour, transportant un sac avec un paquet cadeau. Elle avait mis sa robe rouge, que j'aimais bien, avec des petites sandales assorties. Et ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux petites couettes… J'attendis que son frère passe devant pour lui parler, je ne tenais pas à attirer son attention.

_« Tu es jolie… »_

_« Merci, tu es gentil Jazz. Ce gros crétin d'Edward ne comprend rien à la mode. Mais il fait moins le fier quand Bella est dans les alentours ! »_

_« C'est qui Bella ? »_

_« C'est son amoureuse ! Mais chut hein, c'est un secret ! Tu verras elle sera à l'anniversaire elle aussi. Elle est gentille, Edward ne la mérite pas.»_

Je hochai la tête, content de pouvoir partager un secret avec Alice. Elle était vraiment la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, et chaque moment passé avec elle était merveilleux. Jamais elle ne m'avait laissé tomber, et secrètement, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle soit aussi mon amoureuse comme pour Edward et Bella. Mais je n'osais pas lui demander…

Déjà nous arrivions chez Emmett, et presqu'aussitôt Alice partit rejoindre les autres filles tandis que je restais avec les garçons. Il en avait de la chance d'avoir dix ans… Moi aussi, quand j'aurai dix ans je pourrai monter devant dans la voiture, et faire plein de choses comme les adultes. Et peut-être qu'Alice me trouverait plus cool… Son frère m'avait dit que lorsqu'il avait eu dix ans, les filles le regardaient plus qu'avant. Je ne voulais pas que les filles me regardent, je voulais qu'Alice me regarde… Mais je ne lui avais pas dit ! Parce que depuis cette histoire où je lui avais confié que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'embrasser sa sœur, et qu'il l'avait répété, je n'avais plus confiance et ne lui disais plus rien. C'était assez embarrassant comme ça !

Après que tout le monde soit arrivé, les parents d'Emmett nous installèrent autour de la grande table de salon, et on apporta le gâteau. Il lui fallut souffler dix bougies, et Rosalie, son amoureuse, l'embrassa même sur la joue. Il était rouge comme une pivoine, mais arborait un grand sourire plein de fierté. Un peu plus tard, on mit de la musique. Comme à son habitude, Alice se mit aussitôt à danser, et tout le monde la regarda avec admiration. Elle était vraiment devenue douée, et j'avais assisté à nombre de ses représentations par le passé. Elle avait remporté plusieurs concours, et j'étais devenu son plus grand fan. Les autres finirent par la rejoindre, mais je restai en retrait pour la regarder danser. Les volants de sa robe tournoyaient autour d'elle, et son petit rire cristallin résonnait à mes oreilles pour mon plus grand plaisir. Puis ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, et elle sautilla dans ma direction, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

_« Jazz, ne reste pas dans ton coin, viens danser ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Alice, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi. »_

_« Et alors ? Regarde mon frère comment il se dandine devant Bella, tu trouves qu'il est doué lui ? »_

Je cherchai un instant Edward dans le groupe et le repérai. Il dansait effectivement avec une jeune fille brune, qui semblait beaucoup rire devant les efforts assez grotesques de son soupirant pour lui plaire. J'esquissai un sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur Alice.

_« Allez, viens me faire danser ! »_

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'entraîna sur la « piste » - en fait le salon débarrassé des meubles encombrants. Autant dire que je n'étais absolument pas à l'aise, mais rapidement Alice reprit mes mains dans les siennes et avant que je ne comprenne ce que j'étais en train de faire, je la faisais tournoyer comme ma mère m'avait appris à une époque. Finalement c'était assez amusant…

Ensuite pour nous calmer nous décidâmes de nous asseoir tous en rond et de jouer à Action/Vérité. Les filles adoraient ce jeu, et nous autres garçons apprécions de pouvoir faire montre de nos capacités. Comme c'était son anniversaire, Emmett commença en premier. Il posa la traditionnelle question à Edward, qui étonnamment répondit « vérité »… Poule mouillée !

_« Bon… Alors tu dois nous dire quelle fille tu préfères. Attention hein, pas de joker, ni de mensonge, tu dois dire la vérité ! »_

Edward rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et sans croiser le regard de la principale intéressée, répondit d'une toute petite voix.

_« Bella. »_

_« Oooooooh ! Edward est amoureux !!!! Edward est amoureux ! Ed…»_

Les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent également, mais elle ne se démonta pas et soutint avec bravoure les commentaires des autres enfants. Après quelques minutes d'embarras Edward se reprit et tenta d'enchaîner avec le jeu. Afin de détourner un peu l'attention, il choisit Rosalie. Fièrement, elle annonça qu'elle choisissait Action. Un murmure d'admiration parcourut le groupe. Nous savions tous que les filles ne choisissaient jamais les actions, et préféraient répondre aux questions des garçons d'habitude !!!

_« Hum… Alors tu vas devoir dessiner des moustaches sur la figure du garçon de ton choix. »_

_« Trop facile ! »_

Elle attrapa un marqueur resté sur la table, s'assit sans aucune gêne sur les genoux d'Emmett et commença à lui dessiner des moustaches de mousquetaire sur la figure. Ce dernier se laissa faire docilement, content d'être le centre d'attention de sa dulcinée. Une fois terminé, elle revint prendre sa place dans le cercle et se tourna vers moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

_« Tiens, Jasper… Action ou vérité ? »_

_« Euh… Action… »_

Je suis un homme, ne cessais-je de me répéter, et les hommes répondaient action… j'attendis quelques secondes le gage de Rosalie, et prit peur quand je la vis sourire de façon machiavélique. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir inventer d'embarrassant à me faire faire ?

_« Hihi, je viens d'avoir une idée formidable !!! Jasper, tu vas devoir embrasser… Alice ! »_

C'était un peu embarrassant, mais je tâchais de ne pas le montrer. Je me penchais déjà vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue, quand Rosalie m'interrompit brutalement.

_« Non non non Jasper, pas si vite ! Sur la bouche ! »_

Et là je crois que mon cœur manqua un battement. Un vrai baiser ? Comme dans les films ? Un baiser d'amoureux ?! Elle voulait que j'embrasse Alice pour de vrai ? Tout d'un coup il me sembla qu'il faisait très chaud dans la pièce, et je ne doutais pas avoir une teinte proche de celle qu'avait Edward un peu plus tôt. Je risquai un regard dans la direction d'Alice, et malgré des joues un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, elle ne sembla pas trop décontenancée.

_« Alors Jasper, tu es un homme oui ou non ?! »_

Merci Emmett, merci beaucoup pour le soutien… C'était facile pour lui de dire ça, Rosalie et lui était « ensemble » depuis quasiment la maternelle, alors un baiser n'était rien du tout pour eux… heureusement pour moi, la mère d'Emmett fit irruption dans le salon, et du coup nous décidâmes qu'un baiser sur la joue ferait l'affaire. Il n'était pas question que les parents nous fassent des remontrances ou viennent se plaindre après.

Un peu soulagé, je m'approchai alors d'Alice, hésitant. Elle me sourit gentiment, tournant légèrement son visage pour que je l'embrasse. Elle était si jolie… Intérieurement, je me fis la promesse qu'un jour, je lui donnerais un vrai baiser, comme les adultes. Pour l'heure, je me penchai vers sa joue et l'embrassai rapidement. Elle sentait bon…

Je revins rapidement prendre ma place dans le cercle, les joues rouges. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir la regarder de nouveau, et je constatai qu'elle aussi était soudain beaucoup plus timide.

Mais déjà on me pressait pour que je continue le jeu et j'obtempérai en questionnant Bella. Je n'écoutai qu'à moitié la réponse qu'elle donna à ma question, ne revenant sur terre que lorsque je l'entendis demander à Alice de choisir entre action et vérité.

_« Je vais dire vérité. »_

_« Bien. Alors tu vas nous dire qui est ton amoureux. »_

_« Est-ce que ça compte si on se l'est pas encore dit ? »_

_« Tu veux dire qu'il ne le sait pas ? »_

Elle secoua tristement la tête en signe de négation. Elle avait un amoureux ? Mon cœur se brisa d'un coup. Qui était-ce ? Quel garçon avait pu ravir son cœur ? La méritait-il seulement ?

_« Qui c'est ? »_

_« Un garçon très gentil qui compte beaucoup pour moi. »_

_« Et il est amoureux de toi aussi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »_

Quel garçon pouvait ne pas savoir s'il aimait ou non Alice ?! Elle était tellement adorable, et jolie, et gentille… Tout en elle encourageait à l'aimer… Moi je l'aimais. Mais elle en aimait un autre…

Je ne compris pas pourquoi Edward souriait en me regardant. Je ne remarquai pas non plus qu'Alice me regardait discrètement en parlant. J'étais effondré, abattu, mais bien décidé à n'en rien montrer. Après tout, les filles changeaient d'avis tout le temps, rien n'était donc perdu pour moi ! J'allais continuer à rester auprès d'elle, à l'aider et à l'encourager dans ses projets, et alors peut-être qu'un jour ce serait moi, son amoureux ! Non, pas peut-être… Je me fis alors une promesse. Un jour, je serai celui qui ferait battre le cœur d'Alice, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

* * *

**_Il est tellement mignon ce petit Jasper... Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir vous trouver pour le chapitre suivant... Ce sera la surprise, comme d'habitude! A très vite et n'oubliez pas les reviews! ^^_**


	4. Very First Date

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les lui emprunter le temps de quelques chapitres ^^_**

**_A/N: Allez, comme je ne serai pas là du week-end, je poste ce soir avant d'aller dormir, histoire de ne pas vous laisser sans rien. On fait un petit bond dans le temps, Alice et Jasper ont 14 ans, et ils sont au collège. L'adolescence, période difficile... J'espère avoir été relativement crédible, mes propres souvenirs de cette époque étant plus flous que ceux du lycée ou de la fac... Bonne lecture en attendant!_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Very First Date

APOV

Je choisis avec une attention particulière ma tenue pour aujourd'hui. Je voulais vraiment qu'il soit ébahi par mon apparence. Je ressortis de mon armoire, plusieurs vêtements entre les mains. Il y avait ma robe bleue, qui mettait ma taille fine en valeur. Mais elle impliquait de porter les chaussures à lacets en cuir qui me faisaient un peu mal aux pieds… D'un autre côté, je pouvais aussi mettre mes leggins noires avec ma tunique rouge, que j'ajusterais à l'aide d'une ceinture large… Et à la limite j'accompagnerais le tout de mes bottes à petits talons, ce pourrait être parfait ! Oui, j'allais faire ça. Et pour mes cheveux, qu'est-ce que j'allais en faire ? Je m'observai dans le miroir de la salle de bain, regrettant soudain de ne pas avoir laissé pousser ma tignasse comme Rosalie ou Bella. Mais il était plus commode de garder les cheveux courts pour la danse, ça faisait perdre beaucoup moins de temps et évitait bien des désagréments lors de diverses chorégraphies rythmées!

Finalement j'optais pour un serre-tête rouge qui rappelait la tunique, et laissai quelques petites mèches s'échapper savamment ici et là. Un coup d'œil dans la glace, parfait ! Si avec ça il ne cédait pas, alors il devait être gay ! Car aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois, j'avais… attention les yeux… un rendez-vous avec Jasper !!! Des années que j'attendais ça, et enfin, il s'était décidé à m'inviter !

_*FLASHBACK*_

En fait c'était parti d'une conversation à l'école. J'étais assise dans la cour du collège en compagnie de Bella et Rosalie, et pour ne pas changer nous parlions garçons. Bella filait le parfait amour avec mon frère, et Rose avec Emmett depuis la maternelle. Je restai donc la seule éternelle célibataire du groupe. Non que je n'ais pas de succès, pas mal de garçon du secondaire m'avaient déjà demandé de sortir avec eux, seulement je n'étais pas intéressée. En fait il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon qui aurait pu me faire céder. Et c'était Jasper. Je l'avais toujours beaucoup apprécié, depuis toute petite. Mais à mesure que le temps avait passé mes sentiments pour lui avaient commencé à changer, et je le voyais différemment. Comme si notre profonde amitié ne me suffisait plus. Surtout depuis qu'on était entrés au collège.

L'été dernier, il était parti au Texas chez son père. Je ne l'avais pas vu pendant deux mois. Et à son retour, j'avais été ébahie. Il avait grandi d'un coup, et surtout semblait s'être fort musclé. Sa voix était devenue plus grave qu'avant, et ces deux mois au soleil avaient donné un joli teint hâlé à sa peau. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait travaillé tout l'été au ranch d'un ami de son père, d'où la nouvelle carrure athlétique qu'il arborait. Je devais le reconnaître, depuis son retour je me l'imaginais souvent torse nu à soulever les ballots de foin pour les chevaux, repoussant une boucle de son front… oui bref les fantasmes classiques quoi ! Donc c'était un fait, Jasper était devenu un solide jeune homme durant l'été, et les filles à l'école commençaient à lui tourner autour.

_« Alice, pas de nouveauté côté Jasper ? »_

_« Non… J'ai essayé de lui parler ce midi pendant le déjeuner, mais il semble égal à lui-même… Et il était sans cesse dérangé par des idiotes de secondaire… »_

_« Oh dis donc, je te rappelle que je suis au lycée moi ! »_

Bella avait pris un air faussement outré. Evidemment que je ne parlais pas d'elle. En plus elle sortait avec mon frère alors forcément c'était différent. Non, je parlais des filles de quinze ou seize ans qui tournaient tout le temps autour de Jasper comme des abeilles. Parfois, j'avais envie de surgir derrière lui avec un panneau indiquant « 14 ans », « 14 ans » ! Non mais oh, qu'elles s'attaquent à du gibier de leur catégorie ! Jasper était à moi ! Oui enfin il ne le savait pas encore, mais je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre. Un jour… peut-être… Si j'arrivais à ne plus rougir quand il me parlait…

_« Salut les filles ! »_

Ah ben justement Edward Emmett et Jasper arrivaient dans notre direction. Comme d'habitude, Rosalie accueillit son homme de manière tout à fait inconvenante, tandis que Bella se contentait d'un rapide baiser à son copain. Jasper vint s'asseoir silencieusement entre Edward et moi, me saluant d'un sourire. Ah… Ce sourire, cette petite faussette au coin de la joue…

_« Qui est partant pour aller faire un tour à la fête foraine demain ? »_

_« La fête foraine ? »_

_« Oui, ils viennent de s'installer en ville, ça pourrait être sympa d'aller y jeter un œil non ? »_

Intérieurement, je ne tenais plus en place. J'adoooorais les fêtes foraines, les manèges, l'odeur de popcorn, et toute l'ambiance festive qui accompagnait ces endroits. On s'y amusait toujours, et mon père avait souvent l'habitude de m'y amener quand j'étais petite. Il me portait sur ses épaules, et me gagnait toujours une peluche à ramener à la maison.

_« J'en suis ! »_

_« Moi aussi. »_

_« Jasper ? »_

_« Ca peut être amusant. D'accord.»_

Jasper allait venir aussi ! Mon frère annonça qu'il ne pourrait pas se joindre à nous, il avait une répétition de piano en vue de son récital qui approchait, et Bella allait chez sa mère ce week-end là. Cela voulait dire que nous serions Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et moi. Le rendez-vous pris, Les tourtereaux disparurent rapidement pour vaquer à leurs occupations, nous laissant seuls tous les deux.

_« Alice, tu veux que je t'attende pour y aller demain ? »_

_« Ca ne te dérange pas ? »_

_« Non, tu sais bien. Je passerai te prendre pour 13h d'accord ? »_

_« Parfait ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Tu viendras dans les manèges avec moi hein ? »_

Il acquiesça en silence, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, provoquant un agréable frisson le long de ma colonne.

_*FIN DU FLASHBACK*_

Voilà comment s'était décidé ce rendez-vous. Bon d'accord, c'était vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous à proprement parler. Plutôt une sortie entre amis. Mais ça pouvait tourner autrement non ?

J'étais en train d'appliquer une fine couche de maquillage sur mes yeux quand j'entendis la sonnerie en bas. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était treize heures tapantes. Toujours à l'heure ! Je l'entendis saluer mes parents, et ma mère lui demander de m'attendre une minute.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'étais surexcité. La veille, Emmett avait suggéré que nous allions tous à la fête foraine qui s'était installée en ville. Alice avait tout de suite accepté, et j'avais été trop heureux de pouvoir l'y accompagner. Et lorsque je lui avais proposé de faire le chemin avec elle vu que son frère ne pouvait pas venir, elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme, pour ma plus grande joie.

Ce n'était pas un secret, j'étais toujours amoureux d'Alice, depuis longtemps. Mais il me semblait qu'avec les années mes sentiments pour elle ne cessaient de croître, et les changements physiques qui s'opéraient en nous n'aidaient pas à me maîtriser. Car elle devenait plus séduisante de jour en jour… Elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, mais était devenue une jolie jeune fille. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, et il serait hypocrite de dire que je n'avais pas remarqué ses nouvelles formes… Bon elle n'était pas aussi pulpeuse que Rosalie par exemple, mais elle n'avait définitivement plus rien de la petite fille que j'avais connu au jardin d'enfants. Rien à voir non plus avec les filles du lycée qui venaient me parler depuis quelques temps. Yuk… C'était terriblement embarrassant, d'autant qu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas le moins du monde…

Depuis quelques temps, son comportement envers moi avait changé lui aussi. Elle passait un peu moins de temps avec moi qu'avec ses amies, mais c'était naturel. Plusieurs fois, je l'avais surprise à me fixer intensément en cours, détournant les yeux lorsque les miens les croisaient. J'étais un peu confus par son attitude, d'autant qu'elle semblait agir normalement lorsque nous déjeunions ensemble ou étions avec les autres…

Et là j'attendais maintenant dans le hall qu'elle descende me rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Les mots me manquèrent à la seconde où elle apparut devant moi. Elle était tout simplement fabuleuse. Le rouge lui seyait toujours si bien… Cette tunique qu'elle avait resserrée à la taille, et ces sortes de collants noirs mettaient tellement en valeur ses fines jambes musclées par des heures d'entraînement. Et j'adorais comme ses cheveux partaient toujours dans tous les sens de manière adorable… Et je remarquai même qu'elle avait mis un peu de maquillage… Alors sa mère l'y autorisait à présent, elle devait être contente… Une vraie petite jeune femme…

_« Voilà voilà je suis prête ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! »_

_« Aucun problème… Tu es… Cette tenue te va très bien… »_

Elle rougit ! Je n'avais pas rêvé elle venait de rougir ! Et elle détournait les yeux à nouveau, tirant sur sa tunique, exactement comme lorsqu'elle était nerveuse… Je la rendais nerveuse ? Et puis soudain elle redevint l'Alice habituelle, attrapant mon bras et nous entraînant vers l'extérieur.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, et c'était avec une certaine fierté que je donnai le bras à Alice. Ce simple contact suffisait à me rendre heureux, car c'était comme si nous étions un couple. Elle souriait, et nous parlions de choses tout à fait banales.

_« Jazz, tu iras à la fête de Rosalie à la fin du mois ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? »_

_« Mon père ne veut pas que j'y aille seule… »_

C'était une invitation Jasper, aucun doute possible. Elle regardait par terre à présent. Il fallait que j'en profite, que je dise quelque chose… Ce genre d'occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt !!!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à dire cela, ni si l'effet avait été bien perçu, mais je notai cependant qu'il se mordit furtivement la lèvre. Il avait compris, aucun doute possible. Mais il ne disait rien, alors je rougis, et mes yeux se posèrent sur mes pieds, légèrement embarrassée.

_« Si j'arrive à avoir l'autorisation de ma mère, tu… enfin… Ca… Ca te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? »_

Je devais être en train de rêver. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'avoir proposé ça… Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et il avait l'air sérieux… Aller à cette fête avec lui… pas seulement comme ça, non, vraiment avec lui quoi, ça me paraissait irréel tellement c'était merveilleux !

_« Tu veux dire, comme mon cavalier ? »_

_« Enfin je dis ça comme ça, c'est comme tu veux… »_

_« J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui. »_

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à la fête foraine où Emmett et Rose nous attendaient. Il fallut cependant que Jasper se racle bruyamment la gorge pour les décoller l'un de l'autre. L'air de rien ils affichèrent un air ravi et nous pûmes commencer à nous promener. Les attractions étaient nombreuses, et je les essayai presque toutes, que ce soit en compagnie de Rose, son cher et tendre, ou encore Jasper. Même s'il était moins expressif que nos autres amis, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il s'amusait énormément.

L'après-midi défila à toute vitesse, et déjà le jour commençait à tomber. J'étais en train d'avaler une énorme barbe à papa que je partageais avec les autres quand Rosalie fit une suggestion des plus intéressantes…

_« Hey, et si on allait dans la grande roue ? Il paraît que ça porte bonheur d'y aller au coucher du soleil ! »_

_« Oh oui allons-y ! Jasper, viens ça va être amusant ! »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Elle avait alors délaissé sa sucrerie, et nous avions couru vers la grande roue où la file se dessinait petit à petit. J'observai rapidement les cabines, et les gens devant nous. Apparemment, on pouvait monter jusqu'à quatre dans une cabine. Parfait, nous pourrions donc tous y aller ensemble !

Mais au moment de rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie, deux jeunes enfants nous bousculèrent et entrèrent en trombe avec eux. Bien sûr la barrière se referma, et il nous fallut attendre la cabine suivante. Et comme les gens derrière nous tenaient absolument à monter à trois, je me retrouvai seul avec Alice. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je cherchais quelque chose à dire.

Je levai enfin les yeux sur elle, pour me rendre compte qu'elle était vraiment belle à couper le souffle, le regard perdu dans le lointain, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres…

_« Alice… »_

_« Mm ? »_

_« Je… non, rien. »_

Bon sang, j'étais un abruti… J'avais toutes les conditions réunies pour la parfaite déclaration. On était seuls, le paysage était absolument fabuleux, le soleil se couchait, et j'avais maintenant toute son attention. Et évidemment je me dégonflais… Je poussai un soupir de désespoir, puis sans trop réfléchir, je pris la main d'Alice dans la mienne. Le temps que je réalise ce que j'avais fait, j'avais entremêlé nos doigts. J'attendis une réaction.

Elle ne dit rien, et m'invita silencieusement à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je ne me fis pas prier, et vint la rejoindre aussitôt. Elle ne retira pas sa main de la mienne, au contraire, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, nous restâmes ainsi tout le reste du tour, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Quelque chose s'était passé, même si rien n'avait été dit.

Lorsque nous descendîmes de la roue pour rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie, nos mains étaient toujours jointes, et je fus heureux que pour une fois, nos amis aient la décence de ne pas faire de remarque embarrassante. Les choses progressaient. Doucement, mais enfin, Alice s'ouvrait à moi comme jamais auparavant… Prochaine étape, la fête chez Rosalie…

* * *

**_Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre!! Attention, le prochain verra sans doute la déclaration de Jazz à sa dulcinée, enfin je crois, peut-être... A très vite pour le savoir, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!! ++_**


	5. The Party

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent de droit à Stephenie Meyer, grand bien lui fasse de me les prêter le temps d'une histoire..._**

**_A/N: Oui bon je m'excuse, une semaine sans nouveau chapitre c'est abusé. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai vraiment des journées et soirées de folie, et la canicule ramollit terriblement mon cerveau et l'efficacité de mes mains sur un clavier... ^^ Bref voici le chapitre de la fête mentionnée précédemment, j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je suis moyennement convaincue. Sans doute l'été et la chaleur qui m'ont rendue aussi mièvre. On verra bien! ^^ Bonne lecture en tous les cas!_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – The party

JPOV

Vingt heures. Il était bientôt temps. J'avais prévu de passer prendre Alice d'ici une petite demi-heure, histoire de lui laisser le temps de se préparer. Car nous avions rendez-vous ! J'avais finalement réussi à convaincre ma mère de me laisser aller à cette soirée, et ça n'avait pas été du gâteau ! Comme si j'avais l'intention d'aller à cette fête uniquement pour boire et me débaucher… Vraiment parfois elle avait de ces idées ! La seule raison qui me poussait à y aller, c'était la perspective d'être le cavalier d'Alice, d'avoir une chance de danser avec elle, et qui savait, peut-être de réussir à enfin lui déclarer ma flamme. Car j'avais le pressentiment que peut-être, ce soir serait le bon soir… Ce ne serait pas facile, et me connaissant je risquerais même de mal m'y prendre, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle…

Sur les conseils d'Emmett, j'avais même fait les frais d'un jeans délavé tout neuf, et je venais de repasser une chemise noire assez class qui j'espérais attirerait son attention. Je passai vite fait à la salle de bain pour vérifier une dernière fois mon apparence, et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Mes nerfs allaient être mis à rude épreuve, car nul doute qu'Alice serait resplendissante ce soir, et les autres garçons présents ne se gêneraient pas pour essayer de l'accoster… Il me faudrait lutter farouchement pour la garder, et je comptais bien y mettre toute ma volonté.

Une fois prêt, je descendis au salon demander l'avis de ma mère sur ma tenue. Après tout elle était une femme, elle saurait me dire si oui ou non j'avais une chance avec Alice. Encore qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle…

_« M'man ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? »_

_« Oh Jazz, tu es là c'est vrai... Tu es très élégant. Mais viens un peu par ici. »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de venir refermer le bouton du haut que j'avais laissé ouvert sur ma gorge, et essaya vainement de dompter ma chevelure rebelle. Ces gestes étaient devenus bien rares depuis qu'elle s'était remise avec son nouveau mari, et c'était agréable de voir qu'elle se souvenait de moi de temps en temps.

_« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père… Je prie de toutes mes forces que tu ne tournes pas comme lui ! Bref, tu seras chez Emmett McCarty ? »_

_« Non maman, je t'ai dit, ça se passe chez Rosalie. J'y serai avec Alice, et son frère et sa copine seront là aussi. »_

_« Ah, les Cullen y seront aussi ? Bon, l'aîné pourra vous ramener en voiture alors ! »_

_« Oui ne t'en fais pas. Et s'il venait à boire, ce dont je doute énormément, je rentrerai à pieds avec Alice. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça. »_

_« Bien. Et tu seras prudent hein ?! Que je ne reçoive pas un coup de fil de la police pour me dire que mon fils a fait des bêtises, ou qu'il a été surpris dans une situation compromettante ! Autrement ce sera ta dernière sortie avant tes dix-huit ans tu peux me croire ! »_

J'acquiesçai en soupirant. Il était largement temps d'y aller, ou j'étais bon pour un énième sermon traitant de la délinquance juvénile, ou des dégâts causés par l'alcool et la drogue sur l'organisme… Je lui souhaitai donc une bonne soirée, et me hâtai de quitter la maison en prenant soin de défaire le bouton qui m'empêchait de respirer, pour me rendre chez Alice.

Son père vint m'ouvrir, et après m'avoir salué chaleureusement me fit entrer. J'appréciais beaucoup Mr. Cullen, c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique, et surtout de très cultivé. Pour avoir passé une partie de mon enfance chez eux, j'avais appris à bien discuter avec lui, et à gagner sa confiance. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre crainte de me laisser seul avec ses enfants, et j'étais souvent venu lui demander conseil lorsque j'en avais eu besoin.

_« Alors Jasper, te voilà fort élégant ! »_

_« Merci… Est-ce qu'Alice est prête ? »_

_« Tu sais bien comment sont les filles, jamais vraiment prêtes ! En tout cas Alice était surexcitée à l'idée d'aller à cette fête avec toi ! Tu prendras bien soin d'elle hein ? Je peux compter sur toi mon garçon ? »_

_« Je vous le promets. »_

Il me sourit, et alla chercher sa fille à l'étage. J'attendis au salon, nerveux et impatient. Il avait dit qu'elle était impatiente d'aller à cette fête avec moi. Il savait tourner ses phrases de manière ambigües… Voulait-il dire qu'elle attendait la soirée avec excitation, ou bien était-ce le fait d'y aller avec moi qui la rendait impatiente ? Allons Jasper, un peu de modestie, Alice avait surement hâte d'aller retrouver ses amies, et de danser avec elles, il ne pouvait en être autrement !

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Mais où était passée cette paire de boucles d'oreilles ?!!! Pas sur la commode, pas dans la boîte à bijoux non plus… Ah, voilà, sur ma table de nuit. Paaarfait ! Ce soir était le grand soir ! J'espérais que mes parents ne fassent pas de commentaires sur ma tenue, mais qu'en revanche elle ne laisse pas Jasper indifférent. Il me tardait de voir l'effet que je produirais sur lui ! J'en avais parlé aux filles ces derniers jours, et elles m'avaient encouragée à mettre le paquet pour le séduire. J'avais fait fort en optant pour une mini-jupe rouge écossaise, avec des collants noirs, un petit top moulant noir, et des chaussures style richelieu assorties. J'avais mis un serre-tête en tissu rouge dans mes cheveux pour rappeler la jupe et les chaussures, et portais à présent les boucles d'oreilles offertes par mes parents pour mon dernier anniversaire. J'étais fin prête, et restait maintenant à réussir mon entrée ! Mon père frappa discrètement à ma porte, m'indiquant que mon cavalier était présent. Mon cœur s'emballa un petit peu, et toute l'assurance que j'avais quelques minutes auparavant sembla s'effondrer tout d'un coup.

Et s'il n'aimait pas ce style de tenue ? Et s'il décidait d'accompagner une autre fille une fois à la soirée ? Et s'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que moi ?... Autant de questions qui ne trouveraient de réponses que si je me décidais à sortir de ma chambre pour le retrouver ! Je sortis donc de la pièce, évitai le regard légèrement désapprobateur de mon père devant la taille de ma jupe et rejoignis le salon. Comme il m'entendit descendre les escaliers, il se leva et se tourna vers moi…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je devais rêver. Une vision enchanteresse. Elle était divine. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de s'arrêter sur ses jambes… C'était une jupe vraiment… intéressante… Et ce petit haut mettait en valeur… ses attributs. Je déglutis péniblement, essayant de raisonner ce flux incontrôlable d'hormones. Carlisle me lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la tenue de sa fille, et je compris que pour mon bien, j'avais intérêt à me tenir à carreaux.

_« Alice, tu es… Tu es très euh… Tu es très jolie. »_

Elle semblait ravie. Elle sourit, et me reluqua un instant pour évaluer ma tenue. Je priai que le verdict me soit favorable, il n'était pas question de tout gâcher dès le début de la soirée à cause d'une chemise mal assortie. Encore que cela me paraisse bien futile comparé à l'intensité des émotions qu'elle faisait naître chez moi.

_« Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus ma foi ! »_

Soulagement intense. Elle me souriait toujours, ses yeux pétillants de joie et de malice. Reprenant mes esprits, je nous excusai auprès de ses parents et annonçai qu'il nous fallait y aller. Elle attrapa une fine veste noire et glissa son portable dans son sac à main.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Sur le chemin de chez Rosalie, j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Je lui avais fait de l'effet, j'en étais certaine ! Et la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur mes jambes… A défaut de savoir s'il m'aimait de la même façon que moi je l'aimais, au moins je savais que je ne lui étais pas indifférente malgré ma petite taille et mon manque de formes. Et le moins que je pouvais dire, c'était que moi non plus je n'étais pas de glace face à lui. Il était tout simplement époustouflant ! Cette chemise mettait largement en valeur sa nouvelle carrure d'athlète, et ce jeans devait être nouveau, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sur lui. Son teint hâlé tranchait bien avec le mien qui tenait plus du cachet d'aspirine, et j'adorais toujours autant comment ses cheveux semblaient toujours désordonnés mais de façon stylée.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivâmes finalement chez Rosalie. La maison était abondamment décorée, et la musique s'entendait de l'extérieur. Les voisins devaient être ravis. Jasper frappa, mais bien sûr personne n'entendit et il ouvrit directement. En bon gentleman il me tint la porte pour que je passe devant lui. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était survoltée, et il fallait crier pour s'entendre. Cela me rendit un peu nerveuse, et je serrai le bras de Jasper pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il sourit, avant de prendre ma main pour me guider à travers la foule. Rassurée, je le suivis à travers la masse d'ados qui se trémoussaient au son d'une musique assourdissante, une cannette de bière à la main. Alors c'était ça, une fête de lycéens ?!

_« Alice, tu vas rester ici une minute, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, de préférence non alcoolisé… »_

_« Tu reviens après ? »_

_« Promis. »_

Je n'étais pas tranquille de rester seule près de la fenêtre. Et Rosalie ou Bella n'étaient nulle part en vue. Cette maison était vraiment immense, et je réalisai l'ampleur de la popularité de mon amie en voyant le nombre impressionnant de jeunes présents. On devait bien être une quarantaine de personnes !!! Un garçon que je reconnus de ma classe s'approcha finalement de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Salut. Tu es Alice c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui. Et tu es ? »_

_« Mike. On est dans la même classe de biologie. Tu connais Rosalie ? »_

_« Oui, nous sommes amies depuis l'enfance. »_

_« Rose a bon goût… Toutes ses amies sont des canons… »_

Je rougis malgré moi devant le compliment. Est-ce que Mike Newton était en train de me draguer ? Pourtant il ne m'avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt à l'école… Et puis je crois même qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui se moquaient de moi en première année à cause de ma petite taille ! Ah ces mecs, ils étaient tellement débiles ! Un jour ils se fichaient royalement de nous, et le lendemain ils nous accostaient sans vergogne. Rien à voir avec la galanterie légendaire de Jasper ! Mais d'ailleurs, où était-il passé ???

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Il n'avait pas été facile de trouver la cuisine, et surtout d'y accéder. J'étais tombée sur une Rosalie fort occupée à démontrer à Emmett ses talents en langues vivantes, sans parler d'un Edward qui pour une fois se fichait bien de savoir que sa sœur était ici avec moi dans une tenue assez indécente, trop occupé à charmer sa belle de mots doux… Ayant pu trouver deux cannettes de soda, je tâchai de faire mouvement vers le salon. Pour y trouver mon Alice en pleine discussion avec cet abruti de Mike Newton. Ca faisait un moment que je l'avais à l'œil celui-là, il avait tendance à draguer tout ce qui portait une jupe, et ne respectait absolument pas ses conquêtes. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas à leur voler de chastes baisers… Il avait néanmoins fait une grossière erreur en choisissant sa nouvelle proie, car je ne comptais pas rester là les bras croisés. Si je voulais qu'Alice soit mienne, alors je devais agir maintenant !

_« Alice ! J'ai pu nous trouver quelque chose à boire ! »_

_« Ah Jazz ! Merci. Euh… Tu connais Mike je présume ? Il est dans mon cours de biologie… »_

_« Oui, nous nous sommes déjà vus. »_

_« Mike, voici Jasper, mon - »_

_« Son copain. »_

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit de répondre ça. Pourtant je n'avais vraiment bu que du soda. Mais les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres sans que je n'exerce aucun contrôle sur eux. Je n'osai pas croiser le regard d'Alice. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Serait-elle en colère ? Et si elle ne voulait plus me parler après ça ?

Mais soudain je sentis une pression sur mon bras. Mes yeux remontèrent depuis mes pieds jusqu'à la source de chaleur ressentie. Elle était en train de se serrer contre moi… Je pouvais à présent sentir son petit corps s'appuyer contre le mien dans un geste tendre…

_« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un copain… »_

_« Bah maintenant tu le sais ! »_

L'entendre prononcer ces mots, c'était presqu'irréel. Comme pour m'assurer d'avoir bien entendu, je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait radieuse, et souriait comme jamais auparavant. Etait-elle en train de jouer un rôle ? Essayait-elle de convaincre Mike de la laisser tranquille en affichant l'air de la fille folle de son petit ami ? Ou bien était-elle vraiment heureuse de ce que j'avais pu dire par inadvertance ?

Son soupirant abandonna les armes et prétexta avoir quelque chose d'important à faire de l'autre côté de la maison, nous laissant seuls. Mon visage devait être aussi rouge que sa jupe, et j'avais un mal fou à la regarder dans les yeux. Le silence devenait pesant, il me fallait dire quelque chose, j'en avais bien conscience… Et ma salvation arriva avec la musique qui passa un slow.

_« Alice… Tu… tu veux danser ? »_

_« O… Oui d'accord ! »_

Avec ravissement je m'autorisai à l'enlacer, tandis qu'elle nouait ses petits bras autour de mon cou et posait sa tête contre mon torse. S'il y avait un paradis sur Terre, alors je l'avais trouvé…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Là, entre les bras de Jasper, je fermai les yeux, me repassant en boucle la courte scène qui venait de se dérouler. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Jasper s'était bien présenté à Mike comme mon copain… Il avait surement dit ça sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais ça m'avait fait tellement plaisir ! Et de pouvoir pendant quelques instants me serrer contre lui, même juste « prétendre » être sa petite amie… Mes efforts avaient fini par payer, j'étais si contente ! Quand j'allais raconter ça aux filles lundi matin !!!

_« Alice… »_

_« Mmm ? »_

_« Est-ce que je t'ai embarrassée tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Non Jasper, absolument pas. »_

_« Bien. »_

C'était Jasper tout craché. Sortir quelque chose de très profond, et puis plus rien. Mais je m'en fichais, car ce qu'il avait dit avait dépassé toutes mes espérances. Restait à déterminer ce qu'il se passait maintenant…

_« Jazz ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Est-ce que je peux continuer de dire aux gens que tu es mon copain ? »_

Ouch… Moi et ma grande bouche… Je voulais trouver quelque chose de subtile, de raffiné… Oui bon au moins Edward ne m'avait pas entendue me ridiculiser de la sorte. Je savais très bien que j'étais rouge pivoine à présent, et je n'osais pas relever le regard de peur d'y lire de la pitié ou du dégoût dans le sien. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et puis finalement il se décida à répondre.

_« Alice, je ne veux pas faire semblant d'être ton copain… »_

Je ne savais pas comment prendre sa réponse. Etait-il fâché ? Ou bien voulait-il dire qu'il avait été sérieux un peu plus tôt ? Lisant l'incompréhension sur mon visage, il rompit notre étreinte, et m'attira dehors, ma main dans la sienne. Il repéra un banc à quelques mètres de là, et m'invita à m'y asseoir.

_« Là. Ici nous pourrons discuter sans avoir à hurler. »_

_« Tu as raison. Jazz, tu es fâché contre moi ?»_

_« Jamais. Je… je me suis mal exprimé je pense… Non que je ne m'exprime jamais comme je le voudrais. Ma faute pour être un tel idiot… »_

_« Jasper, je ne te suis pas. »_

_« Pardon. Je suppose qu'au point où j'en suis, je ferais mieux de tout te dire. Tant pis pour les conséquences… »_

_« Tu commences à me faire peur… »_

_« Alice, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Jamais. Je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te protéger. »_

_« Alors dis-moi ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure. »_

_« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire semblant d'être ton copain… Je n'aurais pas la force de prétendre Alice… parce que j'y laisserais mon cœur. »_

_« Tu – »_

_« Je t'aime… Pas comme une sœur, ni comme une amie. Je suis fatigué d'être seulement ton ami. Je veux plus… Je veux te serrer dans mes bras quand je te vois, je veux tenir ta main lorsque nous marchons côte à côte, je veux pouvoir fièrement dire aux autres que tu es ma petite amie… Je t'aime, c'est tout.»_

Quand je parlais de profondeur… Jazz, mon Jazz, venait de me faire la plus bouleversante et touchante des déclarations. Et moi comme une idiote je restai là, sans voix, muette à le regarder. Il attendait évidemment que je lui ouvre mon cœur à mon tour. J'étais si heureuse qu'il éprouve ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Moi non plus je ne l'aimais plus comme un frère, j'avais dépassé ce stade plusieurs mois auparavant. Et peut-être en partie à cause de mes hormones, ou dieu sait quoi d'autre, moi non plus je n'en avais plus assez en étant son amie. Je voulais plus, je voulais connaître le même bonheur que Rose ou Bella avec mon Jasper. Pouvoir fièrement marcher à ses côtés comme sa petite amie, pouvoir rendre ce regard meurtrier aux nombreuses filles qui le convoitaient à l'école. Pouvoir entrer au lycée à la rentrée prochaine à son bras, et découvrir toutes ces choses spécifiques aux couples dont mes amies m'avaient parlé…

Seulement il m'était physiquement impossible de lui dire tout cela. Ma gorge était comme nouée, et les mots refusaient de sortir. Alors je décidai qu'il me fallait faire quelque chose. Et comme il avait également risqué de perdre mon amitié pour m'avouer ses sentiments, moi aussi j'allais tenter quelque chose de désespéré. Enfin en quelque sorte.

J'avais toujours voulu faire ça. Enfin j'exagérais. Pas toujours. Surtout depuis qu'il était revenu de ses vacances au Texas en fait. Depuis qu'il s'était transformé en une véritable bombe sexuelle à l'accent sudiste irrésistible… Je pris une profonde respiration, et fermai alors les yeux. Brusquement, un peu trop peut-être, je me penchai vers lui et pressai maladroitement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surpris, je le sentis, mais il ne me repoussa pas. Je le sentis se détendre petit à petit, et laissai échapper un soupir de contentement lorsque sa main se posa sur ma joue avec douceur, venant repousser gentiment les quelques mèches qui s'y trouvaient.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Si j'étais en train de rêver, pitié, que je ne me réveille jamais ! J'étais en train d'embrasser Alice, mon Alice, celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis près de dix ans ! J'avais d'abord été surpris par sa réaction, j'avais pensé qu'elle répondrait à ma déclaration. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait simplement penché sa tête sur le côté avant de m'embrasser. Elle me surprendrait toujours, aucun doute là-dessus ! Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que je me l'étais imaginé, et elle sentait si bon… Ma main vint se poser d'elle-même sur sa joue, caressant sa peau satinée. C'était plus que je ne pourrais jamais espérer d'elle. Peu m'importait si ses sentiments faisaient écho aux miens ou pas, là tout de suite, je n'avais plus aucune autre pensée que le bonheur d'être si proche d'elle.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité – dans le bon sens du terme hein, pas croire que je m'ennuyais !!! – elle reprit timidement sa place sur le banc, me faisant déjà regretter notre soudaine proximité. Je la dévorai des yeux, remarquant combien la rougeur qui avait envahie ses joues lui seyait.

_« Wow »_

_« Wow ? »_

_« Excuse-moi… Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction… »_

_« Tu es déçu ? »_

_« Pas le moins du monde ! »_

_« Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée… Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais entraînée avec d'autres garçons… »_

Une nouvelle fois mon cœur s'emballa. Son premier baiser ! Non seulement il y avait une chance qu'elle partage mes sentiments, mais en plus aucun autre que moi n'avait jamais effleuré ses douces lèvres auparavant… J'allais forcément me réveiller à tout moment, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Instinctivement, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle semblait si petite et fragile à côté de la mienne… A nouveau nos regards se croisèrent, mes yeux se perdant dans ses iris mordorés. Elle était la perfection faite femme. Enfin presque. Parce qu'à notre âge on ne parlait pas encore d'homme ou de femme. Mais ça n'ôtait en rien nos sentiments, ni n'en amenuisait leur force.

_« Alice, tu serais d'accord pour être ma… petite amie ? »_

Elle hocha simplement la tête, d'abord doucement puis plus vigoureusement avant de me tomber dans les bras. Cette fois-ci point de baiser, ni rien de si charnel. Rien qu'une étreinte entre deux personnes destinées à passer le restant de leurs jours ensemble. Le parcours serait encore long, mais maintenant que je la savais mienne, rien ne pourrait plus m'arrêter.

* * *

_**Voilà! Alors alors, vous pensez quoi de cette déclaration? Pas facile de se renouveller à chaque fois! ^^ N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions via les reviews, je n'en ai jamais assez!^^ Pleaaaaase! Allez, à très vite pour d'autres aventures!**_


End file.
